<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I should have bought you flowers (when I had the chance) by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28552566">I should have bought you flowers (when I had the chance)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Haunting of Bly Manor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:14:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28552566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dani Clayton/Jamie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I should have bought you flowers (when I had the chance)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Leaving Bly was seemingly harmless at the time, Jamie of course had regretted ever leaving the first night after Dani, all because she needed some clothes, but leaving Bly this time seemed to make sense, she had remembered looking into Dani eyes and feeling ever so helpless and yet she could somehow feel everything that Dani was talking about.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From talking about the beast in the jungle, to feeling like she was going to be taken any second, and Jamie had taken one look in her eyes and known instantly what she needed to do. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking her by the hand and silently promising to herself before promising aloud to Dani that she would stay by her side and never let her go. She had seen it time and time before enough times to know that letting someone go never worked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her heart belonged to Dani and she knew it all too well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still stumbling down the stairs with bags filled to the brim of clothes and toiletries towards the never ending road of new adventures, mysteries and journeys and the three people that had played massive roles in their lives.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will we see you some time?” Flora had asked in her once again bright and shiny voice. Something that being Rebecca’s host body had taken from her for so long.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, but I hope so, but you keep him in line while we’re away for me, yeah?” Dani tried her best to hold back a sniff that would have launched off the many tears threatening to spill out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dani remembered holding on to Flora so tight she was afraid she may never be able to let her go. Jamie had embraced Miles so closely that he remembered what it felt like to be close to his own mother again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The many times they’d had nightmares and their mother has fixed it with a simple yet loving “I will always love you and protect you from the bad dreams, darlings,” before disappearing off into the night and into sleep once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie had placed the bags in the bag of the truck and turned the keys into the ignition. Dani looking at her with such wonder filled eyes still threatening to implode with tears. Her heart thumped lightly in her chest knowing she had never felt so loved and known in her life. Jamie cared about her in was that many people had never taken the chance to, even Edmund had never cared so far or hard, sure he had cared a great deal, but part of Dani could never do the same for him, so in a sense she was relieved to feel this way for another person as they felt for her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blue in Dani’s eye sparkled in the daylight and the brown of her eye shined amber through the haze of sunlight. But to Jamie she still looked like an angel. She always would.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The streets were quiet, as if the world had closed itself off for the day, as if what had happened at the lake had affected the rest of England also. It wasn’t long until they had gotten to the airport carting their luggage down various corridors and hallways and conveyor belts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Getting off the plane was easy but finding the next place of touchdown was harder. Sure they had a plan, getting out of Bly was crossed off, but finding a place to lay their bones and weary eyes and let go of their held in tears, where they could rest and be one with another, that was the next plan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Vermont...could be fun, always wanted to see snow, watched White Christmas once and it kind of sold it for me...what do you think?” Jamie had looked at Dani lovingly and unexpectingly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d love to, but I think Christmas might be a little far of a stretch, you know, what if I...she...we...what if it…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, look at me,” Dani was looking alright, she never stopped looking at Jamie since they had left, she was the anchor, the support, the one keeping her in place and holding her from falling apart, if there was ever a day that Dani didn’t look at Jamie, she’d be surprised, “One day at a time, right, as long as it’s with you, Poppins.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dani had truly never loved another person. Time could change, people could change, hell the world could change, her eyes and face could change with the time and the love with which she held in her heart, they could be pulled apart and reunited, they could argue and bicker and reconnect and apologize and Dani’s love for Jamie would only grow stronger, would only become a promise in which she intended never to break.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She could die every day, she could live for a thousand years, she could wait her entire life and then some, she could fight hurricanes and earthquakes, volcanos, dragons, mountains and thunderstorms, she could conquer the world, she could cry as many tears to fill the Atlantic ocean and she would still love Jamie with everything her heart had to give and share and offer, her love for Jamie would remain until the world has inevitably ended, until every wall, building and human has crumbled to the floor, her love would only get stronger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As long as Jamie looked into her eyes, as long as Jamie held her hand, stood by her side, held her through the night and looked in her eyes and only saw her, loved her, felt her, known her, Dani could fight this and the world for as long as it took. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the safe haven of their home was when they could truly be themselves, where Jamie looked at Dani like she was the only person in the world worth looking at. The way her hands held her and enforced the light within her, keeping her in the sun instead of the moon. The way her eyes looked at Dani through thick and thin, good days and bad days, the little moments when she would hold her from behind content to just be as they worked effortlessly in the little shop they owned filled with flowers that only symbolized the strength of their love for one another. Jamie giving her all the love and affection she could possibly muster and provide, using her strength and protection as a part of the way she loved Dani.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her arms providing strength within their embrace, her heart providing love, her aura providing protection, her eyes giving her the ability to live and be seen, the language they spoke that gave them comfort, the air in which they breathed and shared an image of proximity which they could not get any closer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And of course, the people which flooded and flowed through their shop were an added given to those sources, loving them for them, knowing them for them and showing them that they didn’t have to hide who they were. Their love was something for the world to see. Something that people spent their entire lives trying to find and some never did. But in this little world in which they had created, they had found it within each other.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>